The present invention relates to a device for protecting the eyes of the user and, more particularly, to an eye protector of unique construction adapted for universal applicability.
It is generally recognized that many people are quite concerned with their overall appearance. This is evident from a wide range of commonly observed and experienced phenomena including the rapid growth in the number of health clubs, the attention given to overall diet, media focus on sports and physical fitness related activities, diet and health spas directed to vacationers, resorts in tropical and subtropical regions, and tanning salons. Of present interest, many persons have a significant interest in safely obtaining a deep tan.
As a result, there has been a significant growth in skin care products. These have ranged from tanning lotions and enhancers, to sun screens having various degrees of effectiveness in blocking the sun's rays, to after tanning moisturizer creams. More recently, some attention has been given to providing protection for the eyes of sunbathers.
In particular, many sunbathers have a strong tendency to lie in the sun for lengthy periods with their eyes closed. However, this exposes their eyelids to the harmful, burning rays of the sun and, since it is inadvisable to place lotions and sunscreens in and closely about the eyes, the eyelids can easily be burned. Moreover, this problem is aggravated by the fact that the eyelids are for the most part sensitive skin regions.
In addition to the problem of burning the eyelids, the sun's rays are known to dry the skin to an unhealthy degree. This problem is partially alleviated for areas of the skin covered with tanning lotions or sunscreens but, again, it is usually advised that such materials be avoided in and around the region of the eyes. For this reason, there has been no known way to keep the eyelids moistened during periods of exposing the remainder of the body to the sun's rays.
A further problem of significant concern has been the potential danger from sand in the eyes. It is well known to those who spend time at the beach that the wind can cause drifting sand to enter the region in and around the eyes which is most irritating and potentially damaging to the eyes. As a result, it has remained for someone to provide a means for protecting the eyes from exposure to sand at the beach.
The present invention is directed to overcoming the above stated problems and accomplishing the stated objectives.